Rock N love
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: When Shuichi shindo lands a new record deal none other than shougo sienna of love stage what will happen. Yuki becomes concrend for Shuichi as a certin date rolls around. This takes a turn for the worse when Shuichi vanishes what will happen n


A GRAVITAION/LOVE STAGE (back stage) CROSS OVER

This story combines my two favourite boys love anime's. I hope you enjoy. This is not linked to my other gravitation story. Lady Dulahan

Featuring

Shuichi Shindo

Eiri Yuki

Tohma Uesugi

Mika Uesugi

Hiro Nakamura

Suguru Fujisaki

Mr Nakano

Ryuichi

Claude K Winchester

Ayaka

From Love Stage

Ryoma

Izumi Senna

Shougo Senna

Rei Sagra

Chapter one

The day no one was expecting

'Shuichi what are you doing we're going to be late' Yuki sighs

'I'm here' Shuichi answers.

Yuki looks at him like what took you so long you moron.

'Good let's go you don't want to mess this up' Yuki answers practically shoving his lover out of the door.

Shuichi sighs then walks to the lift, Yuki hot on his heels.

'What do you think they will be like?' Shuichi asks.

'No idea' Yuki answers sounding board.

Shuichi simply sighs then walks to the car looking worried. Yuki notices so slips an arm around Shuichi pulling him in close.

'This isn't like you to be so worried' Yuki says.

Those word's hit home the truth.

'I know it's just what if they don't like me' Shuichi replies in a quiet voice.

'I like you and I don't like anyone think about that' Yuki says before kissing Shuichi.

'That's better' Shuichi sighs.

'I thought so' Yuki answers before getting into the car.

Shuichi gets in passenger side, then Yuki guns the car almost hitting another car on the way by the time they get there Shuichi looks like he might throw up.

'Did you have to go so fast?' Shuichi ask hyperventilating.

'Sorry you alright?' Yuki asks.

'Not really' Shuichi manages.

'There you are' Hiro says walking towards them.

'He nearly killed me with reckless driving'. Shuichi tells Hiro.

'He would never kill you even if he won't admit it we know how much he loves you' Hiro replies

'He is stood right here you know' Yuki says rising an eyebrow.

'Be nice both of you' Shuichi tells them before walking through the doors

'Eiri why are you here' Tohma asks

'You wouldn't tell me anything so I came to make sure the idiot was alright' Yuki answers.

'Alright then' Tohma answers sighing.

'Are they actually here yet' Suguru asks.

'Um Hum follow me' K says appearing.

'No threating to shoot our guests K!' Tohma warns.

'I wasn't going to' K mutters

They follow K and Tohma through to the studio where four people are waiting. Yuki clicks something as soon as he walks in. He wraps an arm around Shuichi just to see.

'I know we are used to that but they might not be' Tohma tells him.

'Actually Tohma we are' A tall young man with blue grey hair and purple eyes tells them.

'Ah let me introduce Ryoma the guy next to his is Izumi' Tohma says pointing to a shorter man with yellow and purple eyes and long blonde hair.

'I thought you two might be with each other' Yuki says.

'He's good' A man who looks like Izumi says.

'That's Shogo, Izumi's brother the other guy is Rei Sagra their manager' K says.

'I guess correct me if I'm wrong your also together' Yuki guesses.

'He really is good' Ryoma says.

'Um hum, I'm Eiri Yuki, this is Shuichi Shindo' Yuki smiles.

'He smiled, I'm Hiro by the way.' Hiro tells them.

'What's wrong with him smiling?' Rei asks.

'He never smiles' Tohma replies.

'That's because I don't like people that much Shuichi is one of the few humans I like' Yuki answers.

'You're not this nice normally' Shuichi mutters.

'Neither's K' Yuki points out.

'Is it normally like this?' Rei asks.

'Yep' Hiro answers.

'They love each other really it's just both of them have a bit of a tough time' Tohma says closing the matter.

'That's an understatement' Yuki Mutters to Shuichi.

'Tomorrow' Shuichi answers

'I know' Yuki murmurs

'Sorry to break this up we need to borrow Shuichi, Eiri' Tohma tells him.

Yuki glares at him but finally let's go of Shuichi.

'Have fun' Yuki tells Shuichi retreating a few steps.

Shogo, Ryoma, Hiro and Suguru join Shuichi.

'

The next day

Shuichi is sat silent in the corner.

'Tohma you know he won't even leave the house' Yuki tells Tohma down the phone

'I know do you want me to come around or do you think that might overload him?' Tohma asks gently

'I will try to talk to him, it's just I mean I still have a tough time dealing with what happened to me, for him it's not as long ago' Yuki sighs

'I know call if you need me I will keep the rest of them occupied' Tohma answers

'Thanks Tohma' Yuki answers before cutting the line

'Shuichi you can't stay there all day' Yuki tells him

No response, Yuki sits on the floor opposite Shuichi watching him then moves forwards something Tohma did with him to help get his confidence back.

'Go away' Shuichi tells him

'No' Yuki answers firmly before inching the last few inches to Shuichi

Then he wraps his arms around him holding him close feeling Shuichi tremble in his arms. Yuki pulls him onto his lap holding him as close as he can.

'Let go' Shuichi says struggling

'Shuichi it's not your fault' Yuki replies gently

Shuichi finally crumples sobs racking his small body. Yuki knows he's finally gotten through to him the one day of the year that hurts Shuichi the day he was attacked.

'Hay it's alright I'm here' Yuki tells him

Then the doorbell rings, Yuki gently picks Shuichi up then carry's him to the door.

'Mika what are you doing here?' Yuki asks trying to hold onto Shuichi


End file.
